villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoya Gaen
Kyoya Gaen is the main antagonist of the Future Card Buddyfight Season 1 and Season 3 anime. He is the head of Gaen Financial Group, a company that funds Aibo Academy and produces Core Deck Cases and Dark Core Deck Cases. He is widely popular and loved by most of the world, but he is secretly a cruel and spiteful person who uses his charisma to manipulate others. He is voiced by Ben Rose in the English version, and Satoshi Hino in the Japanese version. Personality On the outside, Kyoya is a polite, cool, easygoing, and imperturbable youngster widely known and popular. He is seen as a nice guy with good intentions and is widely supported by basically everyone. In reality, Kyoya is a cruel and manipulative person without the slightest sign of remorse, shame, or guilt. Kyoya views friendship as nothing but a tool to turn people into pawns. He frequently gives others tests to judge their loyalty and utility without them realizing it. If anyone fails him or he decides that they outlived their utility, he gets rid of them without any hesitation. He has no problem giving people false hopes and promises of friendship or power to keep them loyal. Kyoya can go as far as to feed people with despair and darkness until they breakdown and become their pawns, as seen with Tasuku Ryuenji. He's a clever strategist, almost always having backup plans to ensure his bigger plans work without any problem. Kyoya is an extremely persuasive and genius orator, so he can effortlessly convince large crowds to support him, and can approve his questionable and suspicious behavior. If confronted about his plans, he can easily turn the audiences against those who defy him and make himself look even better. He enjoys playing the organ and frequently does during Disaster reunions. Kyoya firmly believes that adults are the cause of problems in the world, as they are unable to learn from their mistakes so they just let history repeat itself. Additionally, he also blames the problems of the world on individuality, due to people being so different, it becomes impossible for the world to come into any agreement, which is what prevents progress from continuing. After being defeated by Gao, he sees that his action were rash and the world isn't ready for changes that big, and that change shouldn't be done by force. Biography Background In his younger years, Kyoya visited a very poor town where he met Rouga Aragami and played a Buddyfight game against him. After the game, he offered Rouga his friendship, which was accepted. Their friendship remained for years, one day during a Buddyfight he made a misplay when he called a Monster without paying its call cost. Rouga noticed but didn't say anything, fearing he would hurt his friend by calling him out on doing a mistake. At some point, Kyoya inherited the Gaen Financial Group and discovered a monster known as "Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka" as well as Darkness Dragon World, a Buddyfight World believed to be nothing but an urban legend. He also discovered that Darkness Dragon World wants to invade the Earth and Disaster Force, a mysterious power that makes the Buddyfight cards' effect real and fuels portals to Darkness Dragon World. Kyoya began developing Dark Core Deck cases in secret, a special deck case that allows the user to freely use Disaster Force. Kyoya was allegedly involved in an unknown event called "The Disaster", which he blames adults for. He showed his Disaster Force to his Rouga and invited him to use it as well. Rouga was hesitant and suspicious about his friend's actions, but accepted. Eventually, Kyoya formed a group of Disaster Force users called "Disaster", Kyoya lied to most of the group telling them that they will use Disaster Force to protect the world. ''Future Card Buddyfight'' Kyoya is introduced after the Aibo Buddy Cup arc, when he hosts a cruiser party for the tournament's participants with the intention of finding potential Dark Core users. He also plans to witness "Future Force", an ability with the same effects as Disaster Force, in person, so he requests his Buddy Monster Azi Dahaka to attack the cruiser, forcing Tasuku Ryuenji to use Future Force to save everyone despite having been restricted from using that ability due to the danger it puts public in. He sends Sueroku Shido and Seiichi Nobari to sabotage the Buddy Police and put restrictions to Tasuku in order to make him question the Buddy Police's honor. Sometime later he has a Disaster reunion to reveal that he has found 3 strong candidates to join their group: Tasuku, Kiri Hyoryu, and the main protagonist Gao Mikado. He begins sending his group members to Aibo Academy to spy those targets and push them into darkness so they accept Dark Cores. Davide Yamazaki, one of his servants, successfully recruits Kiri to the group, who later takes the alias "Grim Reaper", a criminal who steals people's buddy monsters so Disaster can experiment on them. With his influence he gets Nobari to become the Buddy Police commander and fires Tasuku, further breaking his sense of justice. Gao and Tasuku launch an attack against Disaster's operation base, but he simply lets them infiltrate and allows Gao to confront Kiri while he offers Tasuku the chance to fight against 2 of his subordinates, Davide and Magoroku Shido. Before the fight begins he sneaks a Jackknife "Gold Ritter", a powerful card that allows Tasuku to wins a 2 vs 1 fight, but at the cost of turning his Buddy into a mindless weapon, hurting their bond and Tasuku's judgement even more. After the fight, Kyoya challenges Tasuku himself and wins. After his victory Kyoya offers Tasuku to join Disaster, and tells him that he used to be a mindless puppet of a corrupt Buddy Police that didn't do anything to correct the Disaster (when actually its the exact opposite, Kyoya is the one who corrupted Tasuku). Confused, guilt ridden, and desperate to do justice, Tasuku breaks down and joins Disaster, abandoning Jack in the process. Just then, he returns with an unconscious Tasuku to the meeting room for Gao to see. Blinded by anger, Gao inadvertently activates his Future Force and destroys Disaster's base. Shortly after he announces his Buddyfight tournament, the Gaen Cup, which will be broadcasted worldwide. Kyoya sends Gao an invitation and forms 2 teams for the tournament. The first with Davide, Magoroku, and Terumi Kuchinawa, but she leaves the team and is replaced by Gremlin, one of his most reliable and powerful subordinates. The second team is composed of Rouga, his assistant Sofia Saharov, and the mysterious "Purgatory Knight" who is actually Tasuku. He plans to have Terumi join another in a desperate attempt to prove her worth to Kyoya, but when she fails he decides that she is no longer useful and has Sofia erase her memories. During Rouga's first fight his Disaster Force activates "accidentally", and Kyoya takes the chance to reveal its existence to the world, calling it a "miraculous power". The entire audience falls for his lies and Kyoya's popularity increases even more. He pretends to be surprised when the Purgatory Knight is revealed to be Tasuku and malevolently enjoys watching Gremlin's fight against Gao. He actually planned Gremlin to lose and convinced him to improve his deck. The night before the Gaen Cup final, the Buddy Police is attacked to get rid of Nobari and Sueroku. When they beg for Kyoya to help them, he simply decides that now that he has Tasuku on his side their services are no longer needed and allows them to be arrested. The day of the finals, he threatens Rouga with ending their friendship if he loses but admits to just be kidding to encourage his friend. He is delighted when Rouga wins his fight while reassuring himself that he and Kyoya are friends. But to his surprise after the fight Rouga asks him to cancel the plan and tells him about not calling Kyoya on the misplay he had done years ago. Kyoya admits that his misplay was intentional and he was just testing Rouga's potential as a pawn. He then decides that Rouga's utility is over and cruelly ends their "friendship" but allows Rouga to keep his memories, confident that his plan can no longer be stopped. Before the final fight of the tournament he request Sofia to give away free Dark Core replicas to all the kids in the stadium. During the fight between Gao and Tasuku a monster from Darkness Dragon World suddenly appears, Tasuku believes that Disaster's alleged plan had been successful and prepares to destroy the monster, only to find out that his Disaster Force is rigged to be unable to harm Darkness Dragon World. At that point the Buddy Police arrives and accuses Kyoya of being responsible by that monster appearing, but Kyoya confidently announces about an upcoming invasion from Darkness Dragon World and the Gaen Cup's "true goal". Reveal Disaster Force to the world, claiming that its the only way to combat the invaders, and to recruit kids from all over the world to use Disaster Force. Everyone except Gao's friends falls for Kyoya's lie again and he comes to be seen as a messiah, effectively gaining support from the entire world. Kyoya the allows the fight to resume and is angrily surprised when Tasuku betrays him. After Gao wins the fight, he offers him his friendship and a Dark Core, but Gao rejects them knowing that Kyoya has been lying the whole time and challenges him to a fight. Kyoya confidently accepts knowing that the whole world is siding with him and now everyone hates Gao. Then he reveals the truth about his plan: Using Disaster Force fuels the portals to Darkness Dragon World, and by tricking kids into using it, he will use the invaders to take over the world and rebuild it with him in charge. The day of the fight, he influence to broadcast it worldwide. When the Buddyfight begins Kyoya uses Disaster Force to switch to a more royal outfit and reveals his special Flag card, Dragon Ein. It allows him to use any card from any world as long as its a Dragon, at the cost of beginning the game with 12 Life points and 4 cards in his hand. The first turns of the fight go in Kyoya's favor, using the ability to combine worlds and increase his field Size limit to 4 to make unusual combos that overwhelm Gao. When Gao appears to take the lead, Kyoya brings his Buddy Monster, Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka and wipes out most of Gao's field while leaving him with only 1 Life. Gao counterattacks and defeats Azi Dahaka, but Kyoya simply thanks him for that and uses Azi Dahaka's ability to equip himself with Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff. Kyoya's final piece of his plan comes into place when the portal generator begins to absorb the Disaster Force from all the Dark Core replicas and Gao's Future Force, an ability that according to Kyoya is exactly the same as Disaster Force activates which should finish opening the portal. Kyoya tells the world that he plans to unite the world by getting rid of everything that makes society different, like languages, cultures, etc. Due to his influence, the world supports Kyoya's plan. Kyoya explains that Disaster Force comes from a spatial rift in reality that is created when Buddyfight Cards allow monsters to visit Earth. Gao continues to struggle to fight Kyoya, so Kyoya taunts him by showing him the only card in his hand, another Dragon Shield to negate Gao's attack. When all seems lost, Gao's Future Force transforms Drum into Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future, a card that literally comes from the future, and beats Kyoya. Despite losing the fight, Kyoya remains perfectly calmed, as the result of the fight didn't matter since Gao's "Disaster Force" is active and the portal should be fully opened. To his surprise, the portal is closing, and Drum explains that Future Force is different from Disaster Force; its power comes from the future, where reality can be changed. Kyoya realizes that he made a fatal mistake on his plan, and the portal generator is destroyed. Confused and disheartened over why his failure, Kyoya realizes that the world isn't ready for such big changes, and is more surprised that Gao, rather than hating him, offers him his friendship. Kyoya managed to erase all evidence of his actions and avoids arrest, then he proceeds to remove all his influence over Aibo Academy, showing that he is slowly changing his view of the world. Trivia *The organ music Kyoya plays is Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Bach. *His blood type is A, mentioned in Animage 5/2015 Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed